Next
by 4Laika4
Summary: This takes place where episode 4x19 left off. What will happen to Dan, what will happen to Karen, what will all this do to Lucas? Read and see! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, I started writing this about 5 minutes after watching episode 4x19. What a great episode, eh? I haven't written Fan Fiction in AGES! This episode was just so great it had my imagination working at a mile a minute. Fantastic! Anyway, I hope you guys like this, please tell me if you do. The next chapter is almost done, so the more reviews I get, the quicker this will be updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill and would never claim to.

**Chapter 1**

Lucas heard the glass panel from the back door shatter from the impact of the bullet as the gun dropped from his hand in shock. He stood rooted to the spot, dazed. The sound of Dan coaxing his mother back to consciousness brought him back to reality. He stood in the same spot for a couple more second looking at his mom lying motionless on the floor.

Finally he processed what was happening. He rushed over to his mother's side, pushing Dan aside roughly, 'Get away from my mother!' Lucas shouted. He started stroking Karen's cheek gently, 'Mom? Mom, wake up - It's Lucas, Mom?' Karen groaned quietly, Lucas reassured her as Dan called 911, 'Mom it's going to be okay, I'm here, it's okay.' Dan stood in the background watching the mother and son.

The ambulance arrived at the house within ten minutes. The ambulance efficiently loaded Karen into the ambulance. Lucas rode with her, Dan followed behind. Once the arrived at the hospital, Lucas barely had time to think before Karen was wheeled into a room he was not allowed to enter. He stood staring at the swinging doors until a nurse guided him to a waiting room and sat him down.

A few hours later Peyton walked into the waiting room to see Lucas sitting on the edge of an uncomfortable looking seat starting at the floor. Peyton had never seen him like this. His face was grey and expressionless, his cheeks wet with tears. She watched him for a few minutes before approaching him. His left leg was shaking and he was aimlessly fidgeting with his hands. Peyton was surprised when he hadn't sensed her presence and looked up after her watching him for a good five minutes. Eventually she approached him, taking a seat beside him.

She placed her hand on his back, 'Lucas?' She said softly.

He jumped suddenly, looking at her through bleary eyes, 'Peyton?'

'Hey everything is going to be okay' She hugged him tightly.

He didn't move to embrace her. He just asked 'Is it?'

His leg still shaking, he resumed staring at the floor.

'It is, I know it is, your mom is a fighter.' Peyton assured him, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

'You're wrong. Nothing is going to be okay again. You're wrong.' Lucas said quietly, eyes still fixed to the floor, shocking Peyton.

She took a moment to choose her words correctly 'Lucas, you have to be strong for your mom right now and for your future brother or sister. Your mom needs you' Peyton took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

'I can't be strong anymore, Peyton' He replied, 'I just can't.' Lucas stood up, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Mom has Dan now, she doesn't need me. All I do is mess things up. It's what I've been doing since I was conceived, isn't it?'

Lucas started to leave but Peyton grabbed his arm, swinging him around to look at her. She was about to shout at him for being weak before she saw his eyes, vacant. That last wasn't one of self indulgence, it was a grim realisation.

All Peyton could say was , 'Lucas, you know that's not true.' before he walked out of the hospital. Peyton didn't know whether to follow him or leave him be. She had never seen anyone like this before. She was worried.

Lucas started to sprint once he exited the hospital. He didn't let up until he reached the Rivercourt. Once he was there he collapsed on the cold tarmac. His heart beating hard in his ears. Rain started to fall from the sky as tears streamed down his cheeks. His worst nightmare had come true. He no longer had a family. Or so he thought.

Peyton arrived at the Rivercourt the next morning to find Lucas lying on the tarmac staring up at the sky. He was shivering. His clothes were soaked from the overnight downpour. Peyton called his name. He didn't respond. She tried again to no avail. She approached him. She looked at him but he didn't look at her. His gaze was fixed, on what she did not know. She touched his face, his eyes still didn't waiver. She really didn't know what to do. She had never experienced anything like this before. She stared at him for a few minutes, thinking. His shivering snapped her out of her daze quickly as his teeth began to chatter.

'Lucas?' She called his name again. 'Luke, come on, sit up for me.'

She put her hand under the small of his back and tried to get him to sit up. He gingerly sat up, his gaze still not shifting from straight ahead, still saying nothing, still shivering. Peyton decided to try the next step.

'Okay, good. This is good' She reassured herself. 'Come on Luke, now stand up'

She helped him to his feet and led him over to her car. Still he said nothing. Still his gazed remained fixed. Peyton drove him back to his house, led him into his bedroom, undressed him from his soaking clothes and wrapped him in a blanket. She then went to run him a hot bat. She had to coax him into the bath, knowing it was the quickest way to warm up. While Lucas was in the bath, Peyton made him a sandwich and a cup of hot tea. After ten minutes in the bath, Peyton still couldn't get a word out of Lucas. She dried him off and dressed him in some pyjamas she found. She sat him on the edge of his bed. She went to hand him the sandwich,

'Here you have to eat something' No response, she tried again, 'Please Luke, for me' still nothing.

She tried offering him the tea, still she got no response. She gave up, she helped him into bed and climbed in beside him and put her arms around him. What the hell was she gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter. I think this fic will focus mainly on Lucas' struggle with finding out this news from Abby. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, I hope to have the third chapter up tomorrow, all going well! Thanks again guys!

**Chapter 2**

Peyton woke later that day feeling Lucas' chest rise and fall beside her. She slipped out of bed quietly and went to check the messages on the answerphone. One new message - it was from Nathan.

'Hey Luke. Where are you? Just got off the phone with Dan. Good news. Your mom and the baby are going to be fine. Your mom's been asking for you. She wants to see you Luke. Ring me when you get this. Where've you been, man?' A beep signaled the end of the message.

Peyton rushed back into Lucas' bedroom. She expected to find him sitting up after hearing such a positive message but instead she found him lying in the same position staring at his closet. She sat down on the bed beside him.

'Lucas, did you hear that? Your mom and the baby are going to be fine!' Lucas remained still, 'Hey Luke, this is good news, everything is going to be fine' Peyton kissed him on the cheek.

'No it isn't' Lucas replied flatly, speaking his first words in over twelve hours. It took Peyton a minute to realise that Lucas had actually replied.

'What do you mean? Your mom and the baby are going to be okay, you heard Nate's message.' Peyton was confused, 'What do you mean Lucas?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you. My mom didn't... She still trusts him...' His voice becoming more distant

'Still trusts who? What's going on Luke?' Lucas could hear the urgency in her voice.

'I don't know if I should tell you. You won't believe me. My mom didn't, she wanted me to get "help" when really the help I needed was from her. I needed her to believe me.' Lucas had tears streaming down his face.

'Try me Lucas. Why would you tell me a lie? You haven't before, so why would you now?' There was a brief silence. Lucas looked at Peyton, searching her eyes, deciding whether or not to tell this. Eventually it came out.

'Jimmy didn't kill Keith.'

Peyton sat for a moment, thinking about her response, knowing she'd lose him if she gave the wrong answer.

'When did you find this out?' Peyton didn't know whether or not to believe him but she at least would give him a chance to explain himself. Lucas' heart skipped a beat, he saw a glimmer of hope. He looked at Peyton lovingly. This is why he loved her so much, she believed in him no matter what.

'I know this sounds crazy, but... I had a dream. Keith told me to open my eyes. I realised I'd been trying to block that day out. I had forced myself to forget everything possible. But in this dream, I remembered Peyton. I remembered seeing a girl looking through the blinds from a room into the hallway where Keith and Jimmy were.' Lucas looked at Peyton, she was still listening . She wasn't judging him. He continued. 'I found out who that girl was. It was Abby Brown. Do you know her?'

'I think so, is she a sophmore?' Lucas nodded, 'I think our mom's knew each other when we were younger. Before my mom, you know... died. Why? What did she see?' Lucas hugged Peyton tightly.

'I love you' He whispered into her ear, squeezing her again

'What did Abby see Luke? If Jimmy didn't kill Keith, then who did? No one else was there...' Peyton was trying hard to fit the pieces together.

'Well that's why I've been so busy over the past week, I went to see Abby. She told me the truth. She saw everything that happened, Peyton. Everything. She told me that Keith was still alive after Jimmy shot himself. She told me that Jimmy didn't kill Keith.'

'Then who did?' Peyton still wore a confused look on her face.

'Dan'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the kind reviews. Keep them coming, they're what keep me going!

**Chapter 3**

'Dan?'

Lucas could see the thoughts running through Peyton's mind. She was trying to work out whether this story was plausible. Before Peyton could say anything, Lucas attempted to convince her,

'I know this sounds crazy, I know it does. But Peyton you know how much I hated Jimmy after that day. I believed it was Jimmy until I had reason to believe otherwise. I didn't go looking to prove anyone wrong. It almost killed me that someone who was so close to me could do something like that and to Keith of all people but I had accepted it. I had accepted it until I had that dream. I only pursued it because I know in my heart that's what Keith would have wanted me to do. Otherwise I wouldn't have thought twice about it. You know me Peyton, I'm not normally rash, I usually give people the benefit of the doubt, even Dan. When I came back from Charleston, I gave him every chance. I even saved his life. And for what?'

Peyton went over and hugged Lucas tightly. Still she said nothing. She was still trying to work all this out in her head. She knew Dan was a bad person but she didn't think he was that bad a person. She buried her head in his shoulder. They sat in silence. Lucas didn't want to rush a decision out of her. That was the worst thing he could do. It was a lot to process all at once. Everyone thought Jimmy was such a bad guy. Really he was just scared.

Peyton pulled away and looked Lucas in the eye, 'I don't know what to think Lucas. I'm not gonna write the possibility off completely. It's just a lot, you know?'

Lucas' face dropped, 'I know'

Peyton took his hand, 'I want to believe you, I really do. I just have to put the pieces together myself. Process it all.'

'I understand'

Peyton kissed Lucas on the cheek, 'I think I might take a walk.'

'Okay' Lucas squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead, ' I love you'

'I love you' Peyton replied as she walked out the door.

Lucas watched her leave. He remained sitting on the bed, dejected. Nothing was working out as he planned. He felt like ever since that day his life was falling to pieces, other than Peyton that is. Even now he wasn't so sure about that. Peyton wasn't sure what she thought about the whole thing. He felt he had nobody, his mom thought he was crazy and Keith was gone. He got up off his bed, went to his closet and grabbed his gear bag. He filled it with clothes and necessities. The last thing he packed was a picture of himself and Keith at Christmas. he quickly got dressed and then began writing letters to Peyton and his mom.

He was outside Brooke and Peyton's apartment within an hour. All the lights were out. There was no one home, thankfully. He slipped the note under the door quickly. Next stop, the hospital. He arrived to find Dan at his mother's bedside. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fuss. He quickly moved toward the Nurse's Station.

'Excuse me?' Lucas got the attention of a young nurse.

'Yes? Can I help you?' She answered promptly, still looking at her paperwork.

'Could you please give this to Karen Roe?' Lucas asked quietly.

'You can give it to her yourself if you'd like. She's awake and visiting hours aren't over for another thirty minutes.' The nurse smiled politely.

'I'd prefer if you could just give it to her for me please, thanks.' Lucas handed the nurse the letter and exited the hospital quickly.

He had a full tank of gas but where he was headed, he did not know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you guys like this next chapter. Dunno how sure I am about it but let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4**

Lucas drove out of Tree Hill and took the highway northwards. His eyes filled with tears as he passed the 'Now Leaving Tree Hill' sign. He still didn't know where he was headed. He watched out for the next road sign, maybe it would give him some idea. He was less than five miles outside Tree Hill when the rain started coming down hard. His wipers were on full and he was going half the speed limit. He could barely see anything in front of him. He heard the blare of a horn and the crunch of metal before everything went black.

Peyton returned home to find the letter at the front door. She recognized Lucas' handwriting immediately. 'Crap' she thought. She knew what this meant. She opened it slowly, finding a single sheet of paper. She turned on the stereo and started reading.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I know I should have done this in person but if you didn't know it before, you know it now, I'm a coward. I was a coward when I left Keith in the school that day, I was a coward when I chose Brooke over you and I'm being a coward now by leaving Tree Hill. I feel like I have no choice. If I stay in Tree Hill I'll do something I will regret for the rest of my life._

_I love you Peyton. You are my whole world. I didn't want to leave you but I felt I had to. You are always in my heart, you know that. I needed to get away from all this confusion. This new revelation from Abby, Mom and Dan's new "thing", me. I feel like I no longer fit in in Tree Hill. I'm sorry Peyton. This is something I feel I have to do. I'll be back for you soon, I promise._

_I love you,_

_Lucas_

Peyton felt her face wet from the hot tears falling from her eyes. He was gone. He left. Everybody leaves. Dan and KAREN?!?!

She sat listening to Arcade Fire until the album ended. Then the noise of the storm raging outside filled the silence. She jumped when the phone rang.

A nurse entered Karen's room quietly.

'Excuse me, Ms. Roe?' The nurse held Lucas' letter in her hand

'Yes?' Karen replied groggily

'A young man gave me this letter at the Nurse's Station. He asked me to give it to you.'

'Lucas?' Karen asked hopefully

'He didn't give his name. You'll just have to open it and see, I guess.' The nurse handed the letter to Karen, 'Just press the call button if you need anything else'

'Thank you' Karen stared at the letter for a moment before opening it carefully.

_Dear Mom,_

_I've always been honest with you. I trust you've always been as honest as possible with me. I could write what you want to read in this letter. I won't, I will continue to be honest. I would never lie to you. _

_I wasn't lying to you when I told you that Jimmy didn't kill Keith. I know in my heart that it's true. I'm also not lying when I tell you that I am devastated that you chose to trust Dan after all he's done to us, after what he did to Keith. He sabotaged Keith's wedding. What kind of man does that to his own brother? A man who isn't trustworthy. A man who isn't worthy of you, Mom. You are the strongest person I know. You are better than this. I understand that you need to move on but would Keith have wanted you to move on with Dan?_

_Continuing with the honesty theme, I will conclude my letter with the truth about how I feel. I feel you have betrayed Keith and you have betrayed me. It will take a lot for me to forgive you. This is one thing I trusted you would never do. It was us against him, always. This is why I've chosen to leave Tree Hill. Please don't try and contact me. I will contact you when I am ready._

_Lucas_

Karen couldn't believe what she had just read. Was this really her son? Had she really lost him? She knew some of what he had written was true before she read it. It was crushing for Lucas to confirm her worst fears. She hoped he would support her in whatever she chose to do. When she thought about it, she didn't support him when he needed her the most. She questioned his sanity. Who does that to their son? What was she going to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dan rushing into her room.

'Karen, it's Lucas'

Peyton picked up the phone, composing herself, hoping it was Lucas. She was disappointed to hear Nathan's voice on the other line.

'Peyton?' Nathan's voice had a worrying tone of urgency.

'Nathan, what's wrong? Is Haley okay?'

'Haley's fine, Peyton, it's Lucas... he's been in a car accident.'

Author's Note: Okay, I know the letter to Karen from Lucas was a bit uncharacteristic of Lucas but I think in episode 4x19 we saw a different side of Lucas. And if I were him, I wouldn't be able to forgive my mother for acting like Karen. So that's the way I wrote it. I'm not sure about it but we'll see how it goes. Keep the reviews coming! Thanks a mil to everyone who bothers to review, it means a lot!


	5. wee update

Authors Note

Hey guys, thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews. I'm really sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I intended. The next chapter is handwritten, I just have type it up. I started a new job today, so I'm really tired and don't have the energy to finish typing it up now. I'll have the next chapter up in the next day or two.

Thanks!

Laika


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for being so understanding. My life's been pretty hectic over the past few days. I hope to have another update tomorrow! Hope you like this update. All your reviews have been great! THANKS!

**Chapter 5**

Peyton held the phone tightly in shock.

'Peyton? Are you there? I'm on my way over to pick you up now'

'Thanks Nathan' She hung up the phone and fell to the ground in shock. What the hell just happened?

Nathan arrived within five minutes. He walked in to find Peyton in a heap on the ground sobbing. He helped her to her feet and and hugged her.

'It's okay Peyton, Lucas is strong. You know that.'

'What happened to him, Nathan?' Peyton sobbed, 'I left his house two hours ago. I came home to find a letter from him telling me he's leaving Tree Hill, then I get a phonecall from you saying he's been in an accident. I didn't think his life could get any worse.'

'Luke was leaving Tree Hill?' Nathan sounded surprised, 'Why, what happened?'

'This isn't really the time to get into it, Nathan, I'll tell you everything once I see that he's okay.'

'Sure, I understand. Let's just get to the hospital.' Nathan lead Peyton to the car where Haley was sitting in the front seat, her eyes puffy.

Dan stood in Karen's room, waiting for a response.

'What about Lucas?' There was a shockingly cold tone to her voice.

Dan was slightly taken aback by her tone but chose to ignore it. 'He's been in an accident, Karen. The doctors are taking him to surgery now.'

Karen's features softened instantly, her face turned from angry to worried almost instantly.

'What happened?'

'The bad weather, he was about five miles outside of town, a van went into the side of the car. What he was doing driving out there in this weather, I do not know'

'He was leaving Tree Hill, Dan, because of us.' Karen began crying, wracked with guilt.

Nathan, Haley and Peyton sat down in the waiting room, waiting for news of Lucas.They waited for over an hour before a young doctor came into the room.

'Who's here for Lucas Scott?' She asked officiously.

'I'm his brother' Nathan stood up shakily, trying to read the expression on the doctor's face.

'I'm Dr. Reid. I'm an intern working with the team of doctors to help your brother.'

'Is he gonna be okay?' Nathan interrupted.

'He's still in surgery, the doctors are working on him. He has a concussion and some mild internal bleeding. He has also done some damage to his knee. A team of orthopedic surgeons are working on it's reconstruction now.' Dr. Reid recited without much feeling.

'Are you saying he should be fine?' Peyton asked tentatively.

'He's not out of the woods yet but if everything goes to plan, yes he should be fine.'

'Thank you, Dr. Reid.' Haley piped up as the doctor went to leave.

'You're welcome, I'll let you know when he is out of surgery' The doctor exited back toward the OR.

Peyton sat back down feeling somewhat relieved. Within minutes Dan rushed into the waiting room. Nathan stood up to greet him, filling him in on what the doctor had just told them. Peyton sat in silence until Dan and Nathan stopped talking. She stood up and took Dan aside.

'I need to talk to you.' Peyton's tone was hushed and serious.

'Go right ahead, young lady' Dan replied confidently.

Peyton just came right out with it, 'Dan, did you shoot Keith?' She hoped to catch Dan off guard and she was successful. She watched his face drop and she knew Lucas was telling the truth.

'You better watch what you say missy. You should remember who you are talking to' Dan was on the defensive 'I suppose Lucas has been telling you tall tales. That's why we plan to get him professional help once he recovers.'

'Whatever you say, Dan. I don't think Lucas is the one telling tales, it's you' With that Peyton stalked off back to Nathan and Haley.

'What was that all about?' Haley's curiosity got the better of her.

'I'd prefer not to say. It's not really my secret to tell, you know?'

'Okay, so you're saying I should ask Lucas then?' Haley smiled.

'No, Haley, what I'm saying is you should wait til Lucas tells you when he's good and ready' Peyton replied smirking back


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Chapter 6**

Dan was a bit taken aback by Peyton's forwardness but decided on the back to Karen's room that he'd dealt with her questions well enough. He opened Karen's door quietly, peering in to see if she was still awake. Dan found her crying, looking at a photograph of Lucas in her wallet.

'Karen?' He said tentatively, she looked up, her eyes red and puffy. 'I just spoke to Nathan, he spoke with the doctors. Lucas is going to be fine.

Karen breathed a sigh of relief. 'I don't know about that Dan. He may recover physically, but emotionally. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me for this.'

'For what, Karen?' Dan sat on the edge of the bed.

'For this! Us, Dan! What was I thinking?'

'You were thinking, it's your life, no one else's. :You have to do what makes you happy. Lucas is a man now. You gave him your life for the past seventeen years, nearly eighteen now. You have to take your life back'. Dan had turned on the usual charm. It was sickening, yet Karen bought it.

'I know you're right, Dan. It's just he's my son. I don't want to let him go that easily.'

Dan hugged Karen, 'I'm not suggesting you let him go, just let him know what you want. Help him understand where you're coming from. If he needs outside help, we can get it for him.'

'Thanks Dan, I'm so glad you're here when I really need you' Karen looked into Dan's eyes.

'I'll always be here for you Karen' Dan leaned in kissing her softly

Nathan's timing was, as usual, terrible.

'Oh sorry' He stuttered and walked out of the room feeling sick at the image of Dan and Karen. What was Lucas going to think about this?

Dan and Karen were both shocked by Nathan's entrance. Dan rushed out to catch him.

'Nathan wait!' Dan called after him.

Nathan stopped and turned to face Dan 'What are you doing, Dad?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Dan was wary of Nathan's tone.

'You know exactly what I mean. You and Karen! What the hell?!'

'That's none of your business!'

'Does Lucas know about this?'

'This isn't the time or the place for this' Dan cut Nathan off.

'You're right. I just came by to let you know that Lucas is out of surgery and that he's in recovery.' Nathan finished his sentence and walked off.

A couple of hours later, Peyton walked into Lucas' room, unsure of what to expect. She was greeted by a groggy Lucas. His face was bruised. He smiled when he saw her enter, regretting it somewhat when the pain kicked in. Peyton went to him and kissed him softly.

'I believe you'

'You do?' Lucas was surprised but doubtful, wondering if this was the morphine kicking in.

'I do, but I'm still cross with you. You shouldn't have left... or tried to leave without saying goodbye!'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Lucas said wearily, he didn't have the strength to defend his actions. Peyton saw the look on his face and instantly felt guilty.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't get angry with you. It's a tough time for you. I understand why you needed to get away, clear your head.' Peyton absent mindedly stroked Lucas' hand.

'Thanks Peyton. All this is so confusing. I so glad to have you here.' Peyton went and kissed him softly on the forehead. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lucas piped up again.

'What convinced you?'

'That what you told me was true?... I asked Dan straight out. The look on his face said it all. He wasn't expecting that sort of a question from me at all.' Peyton replied, smiling.

'You're great, you know that?' Lucas yawned as he finished his sentence.

'I love you' Peyton said before standing up ' You better get some rest.'

Before Peyton could lean in to kiss him goodbye, someone else entered the room - Dan. Lucas sat up quickly, feeling his stitches pull but ignoring it.

'Get out! You stay away. Stay away from my mother!' Lucas was over exerting himself.

'Calm down, Lucas' Dan said calmly, trying to rile Lucas. 'I'm just here to see that you're alright so I can let your mom know.'

'I said get out!' Beads of sweat formed on Lucas' forehead. Peyton intervened

'Seriously Dan, I think you should leave.'

'I'll be back soon' Dan said before leaving.

Peyton turned to look at Lucas, his head had fallen back into the pillow, he was exhausted.

'You should try and get some rest Lucas.'

'Stay with me?' Lucas whispered his eyelids drooping

'Of course' Peyton took his hand, worried about him.

Authors Note: Dunno how much I liked this chapter but I kinda know where this story is going so certain things have to happen. PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps me going!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry about me taking so long to update, thanks for all the reviews. This story is getting more difficult to write but I'm sticking at it, don't worry! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Bare in mind it is a Leyton story so there will be no Brucas! Keep reviewing! It's what keeps me going!

**Chapter 7**

Both Lucas and Karen surprised the doctors with their quick recoveries. Neither of them made an effort to see or speak to each other. Peyton decided to broach the subject after Lucas came back from his first physio session.

'Hey Luke?' She said casually.

'Yeah?' Lucas replied as he gingerly sat down in the armchair beside his bed.

'Are you gonna visit your mom anytime soon?' Peyton didn't look at Lucas when she asked this, knowing that if she had she would have chickened out.

Lucas was silent for a minute. 'I can't talk to her. She was the main reason I was leaving Tree Hill. Everything is still so messed up in my head. I was wondering would Brooke mind if I stayed with you guys until I find my own place.' Lucas' face had a pink tinge. Peyton knew this wasn't the way he wanted things to be.

'Uh' Peyton hesitated.

'If it's a problem' Lucas cut in, 'I can ask Nathan if I could stay with him and Haley.'

'No it's not a problem. Well it shouldn't be. Just let me clear it with Brooke first, okay?' Peyton went over and kissed him.

'Sure, thanks Peyton. It shouldn't take me more than a couple of days to find a place' Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand.

'I know. I'm just worried about leaving you on your own when you're like this.'

'You're always welcome at my new place... once I find it, that is' Lucas pulled Peyton in for a kiss. The kiss grew deeper, Peyton fell into Lucas' lap. She only stopped once she heard the groan from Lucas.

'Oh sorry!' She jumped up quickly, realising what had happened.

'Don't worry' Lucas grimaced, 'It was my fault'

Peyton kissed him softly again as an apology. They were interrupted by a nurse bursting in the door.

'Lucas? It's your mother. The baby is being delivered by C-section now'

'What? Is she okay?'

'Yes, she should be fine. The doctors just wanted to be safe rather than sorry'

'Can I see her? Can I be with her?'

'Yes, that should be fine'

Peyton helped him into a nearby wheelchair, wheeling him in the direction of the OR.

Lucas arrived to see Dan holding Karen's hand. He was disgusted but decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to make a fuss.

Lucas and Peyton were surprised by the number of doctors in the room and how fast they were working. Before he knew it, Lucas heard the cry of a baby. His new brother. He instantly snapped out of his trance, looking up to see his baby brother. Peyton had tears in her eyes as the midwife handed Karen her second son. Lucas had never experienced anything like this. His eyes were filled with tears. His mom had a weary smile on her face.

'Any ideas on a name?' Dan asked, bringing Lucas back to reality. He realised he wasn't a part of this family like before. Dan was ruining his life all over again.

'I think I'll call him... Alex' Karen beamed, 'It suits him'

'I like it!' Dan responded before turning toward Lucas, 'What do you think Lucas?'

Without acknowledging Dan, Lucas looked up at Peyton, 'I need to get out of here'

'Are you sure?' Peyton asked, seeing the hurt look on Karen's face.

'Yes.' Lucas made no eye contact with Dan or Karen.

Peyton wheeled him out quickly 'Are you okay?' she asked once they were safely out into the hallway.

'No. I don't think so' Lucas replied quietly.

Peyton moved around to face Lucas. She hugged him tightly. 'It's gonna be okay, take it from somebody who's been through their fair share of crap'

'What am I gonna do?' Lucas asked, his face buried in Peyton's shoulder.

'We'll work it out together' Peyton replied, kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
